Working On It
by NewCookieBaby
Summary: 7 years of Finn being AWOL Princess Bubblegum finds him outside her castle. She quickly lets her curiously take over and she goes to see him. Finn's back and he left many people when he meant missing such as his own brother, Bb, and Marceline. Now that he's back he must build back the relationships he's lost and why was he gone in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

Bubblegum's window was covered in a thick, crisp fog that blurred her eyesight. She strained her eyes as she saw a light golden glow; distorted from the fog on the window. The glow gentle vibrated as the wind blew, the light followed up the side of the castle leading to the ledge. Bubblegum's curiosity started to bubble up inside her, she wondered if it was spirit or maybe a fire being. She quickly dressed herself than ran down from her room racing through the empty halls of her forgotten castle. The door near she began to enter a slow jog quickly opening the door to only race back. Her skin was sting from the cold with drops of water already drenching her coat.

She breathed quickly before she busted through the door she held her breath and started to run up the path. She tried to keep her balances as the puddles threatened to throw her off the spiraling path for her to land of the ground probably giving her mortal wounds. Bubblegum slowed as she saw the glow, the mist of the rain still distorting her vision. The pricking of the rain still threatened her body however she couldn't managed to focus on the pain she more engrossed on the soft glow. As she, walked closer the glow separated from something and the glow became a lamp that was held up by a being, a human, someone familiar.

"Finn..." is escape her lips and she quickly drew her hands to her lips; she tried to take the words back. It seemed to be unrealistic he'd been gone for seven years he left when he was thirteen. 'It'd have to be 19 now turning 20, he's 1 year older than my physical body now.'

"Mmm..." Any sound she made couldn't be heard from the tall figure in front of her, the rain blocking audible sound. She walked closer and like glasses, everything became clearer, she looked up to see they stood under another ledge in the castle that sheltered them from the rain. Still Finn didn't look back he seemed memorized in the figure in front of them. Then yet again everything became clearer today was the anniversary of the incident with Goliad and Stormo. Bubblegum's chest tighten she held it tightly remembering what she said back then - I made Stormo from your DNA Finn. All Finn could managed was to say that he's like my own son.

A soft smile appeared knowing that Finn visits his son, the one that she'd made trapping him in a enteral battle. Guilt then started to build up as she over thought the situation. so, she stop thinking and focused on Finn. She looked ahead knowing that instead of looking down she'd have to look up to the now grown up Finn. She watched, as his hands tangled in the fur of the beast, water dripping and making the fur seem like silk, how the water coated Finn and making his own hair flat from when he was walking in the rain. A thought came that maybe she could bathe Stormo for Finn, she giggled to herself at the thought. Finn has final heard her and in one sift movement his black sword was at her neck, his hand resting on her back, Bubblegum's eyes wide from the surprise.

"BB?"

"Finn." She said breathlessly, than again in one movement his sword was back in his seethe. Yet he still held Bubblegum in a dip. He looked at her blankly than Bubblegum was transported back in time to when Finn was still only a child and his smile would light up any situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn continued to smile at the princess while her faces remained shocked, her mind overrun with emotions and questions that needed answers.

"Finn where have you being?." Finn went to answer but his eyes went to the back of his head as he collapsed into the hard ground bracing the princess in his arms. Bubblegum found her arms shaking the hero's body and resting in on her knees. His eyes slowly opening to reveal a light blue mirror of toxins.

"I'm sorry Bb are you okay?" she nodded her head slowly, greeting him with a smile.

"Good.. However, can I fill you in on the details another day? I just got back today from a very long trip in fact it was seven years long. I was going to go straight home to sleep but I remembered it was Stormo's birthday and I've missed it for the last 7 years. So I knew I had to come here, on the way it started to rain so I'm drenched, I really want to rest." He delivered his speech in a cheeky tone till he rested his head and eyes when he revealed how tired he was.

"Stay here for the night!" Finn slightly lifted his head and scowled at the princess's overdramatic comment.

"Bb I shouldn't bother you, I've being gone seven years, now I'm back and you'd really want to put me up for the night?" All she could do was smile.

The warm air of the castle welcomed the two as the entered. Bubblegum looked over as a relaxed sigh was released from Finn's lips.

"Oh I know how warm it is I must make sure I live in absolute luxury. I mean come on I created a kingdom and then managed to rule it." Her posture improved and so did the confidence in her voice.

"Well." Said the blonde figure as he leaned over to shoulder bump the princess. "Did you forget that I was only 13 and still managed to save the world a thousand times over." Bubblegum bit her lip trying to suppress a smile, while Finn started to chuckle.

"Idiot.. You'll have to tell me about why you were gone for seven years the world better of being on the edge of being destroyed!" The princess ran a bit in front of Finn and stood in his path. Pointing at the blonde headed fool.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. I still remember the way to your bedroom. I better stay in your room as I'm the guest in your home tonight." He wasn't fazed by the princess and continued to walk past her.

Bubblegum just smiled to herself, worry was hidden behind her smile but she'd get answers in the morning. She hoped there was no rush, that her friend wouldn't leave her again.

"You can sleep in my bed IF! You promise you'll be here in the morning." She stood straight in the spot that Finn had past her in only moments ago. As she turned to look at Finn she saw his face in a scowl.

"Of course I will be, but tomorrow morning I do hope I can wake up in my own bed. Unless you'll let me take your bed to my home." She bit her lip again and talked with confidence that she effortless oozed.

"Bahh what are you talking abut? You're only allowed to sleep in my bed tonight because you're exhausted, duh. In addition, that bed in my bed for a reason, it's the best of the best. Just like me." she winked and ran to the Hero's side. "I'll sleep on the couch near my desk it's very comfortable."

The breathed sharply as she entered her bedroom. The window latch had been knocked off opening the large double door windows. Finn clothes the windows but the room was left lifeless and cold.

"God damn it I wasn't expecting that." She held her skinny shoulders shaking most of her body. Finn just smirked winking at the bed. The princess's heart started to race at the thought, yet she rejected the idea but Finn spoke before she could.

"Lucky I got the bed you still have to set up you bed!" she blushed that she thought such a stupid idea, but luckily she wouldn't have to reject Finn and make things awkward.

She mumbled over and started to gather blankets from a box resting on a wall of her bedroom. She dropped the pile on the couch to rest her arms; she stole a look at Finn to make sure he was okay. Yet she was welcomed by a more fruity image. Finn was stripping off the layers of wet clothes that hugged his body revealing layers of scars. Beyond the scars was a muscular body that was no longer scrawny and childlike. Finn hadn't only grown but he'd matured his body, she wondered what hid behind his still childlike smile. She felt her heart drop wondering how he got those layers of scars that marked his body, knowing that he's always be reminded of what happened to him. She became frighten to know what had happened to him. Before he could see her staring at him, she continued to make her nest that would be her bed for the night.

"Sneaky." Bubblegum looked over to see Finn propped up on the bed. "I know I'm very sexy, I've heard it from many other girls, I've seen all the stares that they give Me." he chuckled to himself kissing his upper arms to then snuggle himself into the bed.

"What have you being doing these past years!"

"Not telling." He chimed back straight away. She just sighed and then imaged all the girls that would have swooned over her friend. Back before Finn had left lots princesses had fancied him for the way that he'd ignored the girls advances on him. They called it attractive it kept them keen, yet she knew that Finn just didn't understand of many he just didn't care. While he was away he could of being with many girls, this made Bubblegum's face heat with embarrassment.

"What's this?" Finn called from the other side of the room. As he was once again propped up on the bed holding a remote.

"Oh that's a remote for the lights in this room." She answered back still absorbed in making her bed. He chucked back staring at her as he looked at the remote then to her again, everything went black and no light was anywhere to be found asides from the soft glow coming from under the bathroom door.

"Whoops looks like the lights went out well goodnight Bb." Tired of trying she shook her head and collapse onto her pile of un-ordered blankets and pillows.

"Goodnight I suppose."

Author's note:

I don't believe I left a not for my last update. Well nice to write to you readers, this fanfiction is based on something I came up with ages ago. I hope that this is much better though. Now if you find basic mistakes I'm sorry bout that but I honestly can't be bothered checking my writing at this time. I'm just writing so I can improve and hopefully get comments on how to improve my actual story telling. Well thank you to you readers, I hope I get readers… But please enjoy xx


	3. Chapter 3

"Boop, boop." The sleeping princess flicked her hand in the air trying to wave away a fully energised Finn that was repeatedly pressing his finger into her cheek. She finally rolled over to cuddle into her pillow and stare at Finn.

"So I guess when you're a princess you get to sleep in on a Saturday morning. Well you have a hypo energised house guest that is staving!" He strained the last bit of his sentence and rubbed his bare stomach. It forced the princess to smile and sit up roughly to have her hair fall around her shoulders and stick to her face.

"Pfff, hum." Finn looked at her puzzled face and took the seat in front of the couch. "A new café opened up a few months ago and I've heard great things. I couldn't be bothered to go and be around so many people alone."

"Don't you mean you were too busy been locked away trying out some experiment." Finn rolled his eyes and began to stand up again. "Isn't there food in the fridge?"

"Jumping jello, we're going to the café. I haven't been shopping." Finn scowled again almost making his eyebrows touch.

"You haven't, but-?" The princess flicked her wrist in the air.

"Don't worry you'll understand soon." Her words seem almost sombre. She jumped up and Finn quickly looked over the petite princess dressed in cotton exercise shorts and a tight top.

"Very casual ma'am."

"Pah what people do I have to dress up for? Now quickly get dressed I thought you were starving!"

The sun fell down heating the pavement that led the pair to the main street, people buzzed past dressed in summery clothes. No remains of the rain that fell last night lingered. The pair were dressed in heavily casual clothes. Beneath the coat, that Finn had worn last night was a plan blue shirt, and grey shorts that made his tan legs visible. The princess next to him tried to hide her identity from the world by stringing her hair up in a ponytail, hiding her eyes with large sunglasses, and was dressed in the same shirt she'd worn to bed with denim shorts.

"These people look like us." Finn finally said covering her eyes to shield them from the sun as he followed new strangers that walked past.

"Hm, I know the candy people have changed." She bit her lip and tried to find the right words to explain what happened while Finn was gone. "It had been what you could call a revolution, I lead a guileless kingdom. The people are kind and have morals there's hardly any crime. I entered a phase of difference and this is what I created. My castle is quite empty at the moment because I'm hiring new stuff. Well making them, or altering them into human like creatures like myself. I hide myself in public now I don't know what the people would think of me, they are actually surprised and feel overwhelmed during my presence."

"I missed so much, what of the other princess's and Marcelin, Jake." Guilt was hinted in Finn's voice Pb finally realised how much pain he felt.

"Oh they're normal; I wouldn't capture and change my own friends. Well I don't think I'd have the power to change beings I didn't create." She seemed lost in thought so Finn nudged her feeling slightly uncomfortable. "I saw Marcie the day before; she would of left only moments before I'd seen you arriving. She doesn't like talking about you I know nothing of the situation between you both. With your brother Lady rainicorn moved in with him only months after you'd left, she worried about Jake but he began to heal. He did most of the quests you two would do together with Lady, but I think you would know he'd do anything for you. He told me that you told him nothing of your disappearance he thought you were dead. At one point, he hoped you were dead because in a world where you wouldn't tell him anything hurt him so much." The mood seemed to had lowed as truths began to boil between the pair.

"OHH MY!" Yet the princess managed to bring a smile to Finn's face as hers lit up with delight, the small café came into view. A Small wooden cottage stood with a white picket fence that guarded light delicate sitting for those that wished to eat outside. The windows were covered with bright yellow daises that grew in the flower boxes beneath them. Yet you could still see the crowds of people inside. "It's so cute look at the charming little pink door and roof." Her eyes could have begun to shift into little hearts; it wouldn't have surprised the Hero beside her.

"Well come on! I hope the food is as good as the exterior." Finn's companion nodded her head and ran towards the entrance; Finn's head became twisted as he tried to look over the people that sat at the outdoor seating. He began to recognise the faces and began to put names to faces and he whispered to Pb to see if he was correct. She nodded but became infatuated with the smell wafting from the open door.

"Welcome to Sweet Wine café, take away or dine in?" Finn giggled to himself at the name as he was expecting something more creative, more of the old language named French. He turned his head and let the princess take the lead.

"Dine in please, could we get a seat inside, maybe that booth over there by the window?" As the princess tried to get her dream seating Finn began to stare at the waitress trying to figure out who she used to be, well who she is, but how she use used to look. As they walked to the booth that Pb had won, she started to realise that Finn had been staring at the girl and started to become self-conscious. Her mind started to move over to a more mature way of thinking when a man looked at a female. She found herself moving her foot over to knock her leg against Finn's in an aggressive matter.

"Ouch!" Finns glared, yet with a smirk that she couldn't hide the princess smiled.

"Sorry."

Author's note:

Well here's chapter three I'm trying to keep them interesting and by not making them too short or too long. Thanks for reading I'm starting to come up with many different ideas to create something different that you peeps will read. Once again, I cannot be bother to proof read my own work so sorry if there are simple mistakes. Please comment any questions, or criticism on my story telling, or anything. Well thanks darlings xx


	4. Chapter 4

Pb giggled to herself as she saw the confused look on Finn's face. They made it to the booth where the princess leaned her neck of the warm window, Finn sat across from her taking the menus from the blonde waitress's hand.

"What drinks could I get for you two?" Pb lifted her head to Finn then laid in back again struggling to fight the drossiness the sun was creating.

"Well, ermm. Just some lemon water please, for us both."

"I'll be back to take the rest of your orders." The blonde smiled before walking away not bothering to write down the drinks.

"Oi!" Finn shoved the princess abruptly waking her from her daydreams. "What do you want to order? They have a breakfast menu but the cakes, and deserts sound amazing." She saw how memorised Finn was in the food she realised she hadn't even looked at the hers.

Her eyes looked over all the decadent foods pictured in the menu next to the descriptions. She flipped through the pages when she found the small breakfast menu. Listed across the page were hot meals; bacon and eggs, pancakes covered with different toppings and sauces, and huge meals jumbled together.

"I'm getting the five star breakfast." Finn called as he finally put his menu down. Pb looked at her menu to see what the meal involved, Eggs, Bacon, sausages, French toast, and an assortment of breads.

"I feel like something sweeter, I'm getting the pancake stacker. Six pancakes covered with different berries and sauces. Plus I might get a berry smoothie too." Finn opened his mouth to make a comment at the princess but was interrupted when the blonde walked to the table again, her face concentrated on the jug of lemon water and cups balancing of her tray.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked as she set down the drinks her face tight from the smile on her face.

"Um yeah, I'll have the five star breakfast, and she'll have a Pancake stacker with a berry smoothie." Finn replied to the waitress after nodding.

"Yogurt or soft serve in the smoothie?"

"Yogurt." Pb replied sculling down a glass of lemon water.

"I'll have that to you as soon as possible." She walked off bouncing with every step as Finn watched her turning his to look over the booth. Before he got interrupted by Pb kicking his leg.

"Sorry it was reflex." She smiled slurping through her straw. "We're here and not overly busy so please tell me where you've been?" Finn swallowed hard before speaking again.

"One night seven years ago I had this dream. I saw this whole land in a bird's eye view; everything was frozen over, but then I started to zoom in. when I zoomed in everything turned to fire, I felt my whole body start to heat up. There was whispering it sounded like your voice." Finn looked up to the princess and she saw the fear in his eyes. She reached over to grabbed his slightly sweaty hand. He smiled at her before taking another drink, his voice becoming dry and rough. "The voice was whispering many things I could only make out a few words. You've failed me, this is all your fault, this was something you could never handle, you've failed her. You've failed her was the last thing I heard before the scene changed and I saw Marcie's body perched on a wooden spike. In my dream, I run up to her, I softly shake her scared that I'll hurt her – she doesn't move." Finn could see the sweat that was dripping from Finn's forehead. "I wake up after I see her body, but it was like the dream hadn't ended. Everywhere I looked there were flames, my body was hot. I don't grab anything before I run, I squeeze my eyes shut because every time I opened them I was flinged into a hot hell. I ran to the boardwalk by the beach, I was running and couldn't control my body so before I knew it I was tangled in robes on the docks. My body was launched into a boat and the force from my fall forced the boat out to sea, I hit my head and I was knocked out. However the reason I was gone for seven years is because I met a master – he gave me these." Finn pulled away from Bubblegum before retrieving a pair of chucky gloves. Pb grabbed the gloves examining the strap on the top of the glove that would rest on the wearer's wrist. It held a little emblem, a black piece of marble that had an abstract flame carved into it.

"What do these do?"

"They give the wearer the power to control the element carved into emblem held of the strap of the gloves."Pb's mind overran with ideas of creating gloves to match these, and how'd the power worked.

"The way you explained that makes me think there's more." Finn smiled before taking the gloves back.

"That would be correct. My master and I did try looking for more during my training but we failed." Finn's voice went slight solemn.

"Seven years of training.. did he give you any clues of what your dream might of meant?" Bubblegum stated before meeting the rest of the lemon water into her cup.

"He said my best chance of finding out what exactly it might mean would involve talking to Marcie. He said since she's a vampire it might be some sort of ritual, as I did see her body speared by spike, it basically says she's the main focus of my dream. However, I heard your voice; he believes that you're involved."

"So he believes all that might be a premonition?" Bubblegum felt her body tense at what her future might hold.

"He doesn't doubt it, that's all I really can say. As you can see this is why I was cautious of telling anyone it's a lot to process, however knowing my past of getting involved in these sorts of things I'm starting to believe it might happen." Pb started to laugh before resting back in her chair.

"Well knowing your past we'll beat it, we'll overcome this, you'll overcome this like you always do." He smiled at her before feeling a calm he hadn't felt in the last seven years. "Plus you're stronger now." She winked before sculling the last of her drink, looking past Finn. Finn followed her eyesight to the waitress carrying a large tray of food heading their way.

"Here you go guys, is there anything else I could help you with?" They both stared at their food drooling, before thanking the waitress.

"Time to dig in!" Finn called, Pb nodding along.

"So I guess you'll be leaving now?" They'd finished their meals and were standing outside taking in the heat of the midday sun.

"Well I'll leave here to Jake, then to Marcie. I need to explain everything to them as well, but don't be too sad I'll be back this time – I'm not going to disappear again I'm going to be a walk, ride, or call away." Pb felt her chest tighten as she thought of Finn disappearing again.

"What if I come with you? My people don't depend on me as much anymore and I feel like this is the beginning of an adventure. If I left you you'd come back and fill me in on the details but it be in as much detail if I was there to hear it." Finn smiled then pretending to look like he's thinking the idea over.

"I don't mind but it might be boring at the beginning."

"I highly doubt it; I don't want to miss you and Jake crying over your reunion plus Marcelin punching you in the face." They both giggled, before Finn turned to face the prince.

"Are you ready to enter the world of adventuring and become my new partner? If I have another dream and feel like disappearing for seven years again you'll be forced to follow!" his voice was slightly monotone as he tried to act the part of a game show host, but what he was saying appealed to Pb on a level she never thought about before. She took Finn's hands and saw a wave of confusion cross his face.

"I princess Pb hereby become your new partner. You must live by the subjects you mentioned in your speech. That means no leaving me behind!" She turned on her monotone voice to match Finn's while an adventurous smile crossed her face.

"Deal, I promise. However, I don't know exactly what my plans are yet. I could talk to Marcie and maybe no new information will come up. The dream could just have been a dream after all." His head fell to his knees while Pb just shrugged.

"Then we'll go look for adventure! We've entered a new age. You're officially a full time adventurer. We'll travel to new lands, you can introduce me to your master, you can showed me where you've been the last seven years. There's lots to do, but we start with visiting old friends and family." Finn looked up feeling inspired as they walked towards the kingdom gates.

Author's note:

Well here's chapter four. Most things have been said and the general story is now set! Once again, I cannot be bother to proof read my own work so sorry if there are simple mistakes. Please comment any questions, or criticism on my story telling, or anything. Well thanks darlings xx


	5. Chapter 5

Pure bliss filled the hearts of both Pb and Finn as they walked away from the Kingdome and ventured towards the old treehouse where the now grown Finn lived. He tried to keep on a brave face but so many fears lived inside him, nothing was simple anymore, nothing was normal, but things were never normal.

"Why am I so alone?"

"Hmm? Whatcha say Finn?" The pink head perked up at the sound of Finn's voice he had being silent since they left the kingdom walls.

"Pb I feel really alone ya know? Like I'm the only human that may still be alive, like why am i still here? Marcelin was once normal but she doesn't even talked about it, and what about the ice king! He's gone mad he's lost all of his sanity!" Tears soon started to stream down his face, Pb quickly stopped in her tracks chewing over her words.

"I wish i could make things better but obviously my company cannot help you. Finn there's nothing wrong with being different I know how you feel. However, I think everyone always kind of feels alone. I know that I'm the princess of a whole candy kingdom but none of them are like me, and Jake he lost his mum and dad, but he found his true love and now has children, he's happy. Marcelin has me as her friend, and she's lost her people because like you just aid she was once human, don't you understand she can't talk about that time of her life because it hurts, and then her father figure; ice king he's lost himself she tries but she needs to live with that she can't save him. We're all very alone but we deal and find something that keeps us going. I think this is hitting you because you're home and you have to face something very, very emotional, but you have the support of me, can't i be someone for you to lean on, to put all your pain on me because i want to carry it with you." She took Finn's had and wiped away his tears, her heart beating faster than ever before.

"I just don't understand why it hurts now, one minute I'll be fine but there's this part of me that loses all motivation to carry on, i just want it to get easier." He squeezed Pb's hand back, his eyes lost in her skin.

"Sometimes even the strongest have them days, but I think you've learnt that along the way, but Finn just because you home doesn't mean that the pain will go away, you've grown up you're not that little kid anymore, but now you have people that can support, don't be afraid of this." Finn's mind began to clear and everything began to make some sense again, his hand found the way to the lady's cheek. However, a shock traveled through the land at that moment. They both looked to the sky to see flames that wanted to devour the sky; the both ran towards the place that was once a home.

Yet it was now gone, they reached over the hill and there stood a tower of fire, the slightest hint of screams could be heard, but as they got closer, the screams died out.

"NOOOO, JAKE!' Finn fell to his knees, covering his ears and repeating no after no. The princess stood in shock with tears streaming from her shivering eyes, she breathes were heavy as she looked down to the fallen warrior and then back to the tree engulfed in flames. The heat was the only thing that seemed real, how only hours before this was a day of joy and so was the night before, but it seemed like trouble only wanted to follow. Without thinking, the princess started running, running right into the heat. Ignoring the voice of the boy behind her.

Inside her hands burnt as she climbed up the ladder that she had climbed a million times before, it crunching and falling beneath her feet. The flames clung to the walls as she entered the main room. The stench of blood and smoke thick in the air, it was beyond chokeable.

"Princess." She looked to the ground where a kind smiled laid, "You look a mess with all those tears on your face." A smile came to her lips and she let out a small chuckle as she fell to her knees crawling to the body on the floor. "He's back isn't he? These man came they had horns longer than Finn's hair, and eyes are black as Marcelin's hair. They wanted him, they spoke of an old man that looked after Finn, that they will both be dead soon. That nothing can stop them from stealing away the Princess. I don't know what princess they spoke of but he careful princess." Bubblegum took in each world as she clung to a nearly lifeless body. Blood soaking into her skin and clothes.

"Pb where are you the ladder is broken are you ok! Please answer, I'm so scared." She looked to the little hole and felt herself wake from her shock, panic and sympathy coursed through her veins.

"Go princess, and please look after my little brother, tell him I love him and I forgive him and that I don't blame him for anything." The princess couldn't help sobbing, it was the first she was holding a dead body. As the roof began to collapse she ran to where she could hear Finn's voice, she took a deep breathe before she screamed for her hero, putting her life in his hands and she jumped.

"FINN!"

"Oof, looks like someone fell for me." he caught her and quickly ran into the light they both took in the fresh air. "You idiot going up there! You could have died, I just lost my brother and my nieces and nephews, and you expect that you can just wonder into danger!"

"Finn listen you can chew me out later both Jake told me somethings, I need to tell you."

Author's note:

WOO after half a year I finally updated, I just wrote this without much thought but Finn has depression and the Princess seems to have some darker ideals as well. I'm thinking of giving her a different past than the one she was originally given but i don't know. Anyway thanks for reading sorry that i'm such a flake of a writer. Just wanted to say on my old account i had this story and it ended after 3 chapters, you guys should give it a read if you're interested. Give this a comment if you read it and maybe just comment to tell me if you like the story or just give me some thoughts because i love reading comments thanks people xox

Okay so the reason i left my old account is because i forgot my password and i cant find th email i used for that account, anyways my old account is Sweet cookie-baby5, the adventure time fanfic is called the lost years, the other one is a really bad Naurto fanfic i want to deleted because i wrote it when i was 12. Anyway please read the old version because I'm super excited to see what you guys think! Xox


End file.
